ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dareon Vikary
Dareon Vikary is the second son of Lord Lymond Vikary and the current castellan of Boar's Head. A veteran of many battles, Dareon found himself called upon by his brother numerous times to lead troops into battle and was his most trusted advisor. Dareon was given the role of castellan soon after his nephew's ascension to lordship and maintained control of the castle while Jordan campaigned against the rebels rising up against his budding rule. Early Life Dareon was born three years after Reginald, their mother suffering a number of miscarriages before Dareon's birth, and at first they believed not even Dareon would live for long as he was pale and born before he was intended. Instead, he proved them wrong and Reginald had the younger sibling he had always wished for and it made the pair inseparable and with the birth a year later of Leobald it created an unstoppable trio of young lions. The War of the Burning Brand When the Ironborn began raiding the coast of the Westerlands, Dareon was sent with an attachment of fifty men to accompany House Lannister on behalf of House Vikary along with the young heir, Jordan. Dareon was accounted to have slain numerous Ironborn with his own hands. When not months after Arrec began his raids on the Westerlands, Boar's Head and its surrounding holds found itself in the worst position. Leobald was left as castellan while Dareon, Reginald, and Jordan all fought tirelessly against the numerous bandits that appeared on their borders eventually removing the bandit threat nearly entirely within their lands. Although the force was small, Dareon urged his brother to continue on to join the rest of the Iron Throne's forces and raced with his family to be the ones to slay the Bandit King. Unfortunately, they were held up just enough to be denied the glory as Alan Tarly instead took the rebel's head. Castellan of Boar's Head Only eight years after the war had ended, Boar's Head found itself in its own tight position. Dareon's brother laid dying in his chambers, the result of a sudden and rapidly worsening illness and at the same time, an army of rebels started raiding the nearby villages, taunting the newly seated Jordan to meet them. Dareon's offer to lead a force was denied and instead Jordan set out to prove his own leadership qualities, bringing with him Dareon's bastard son, Harmond Hill. Dareon managed the castle for the following week and on the last day, Reginald passed in his sleep before Dareon could deliver the news of Jordan's victory. The following years, Dareon has served as de facto master-at-arms as none other seemed truly fit to serve in the position. In this new position, he aims to continue the tradition of discipline that has allowed House Vikary to endure the harsh times they've been through. Family Tree *''{Lymond Vikary}'' (d. 353) ** {Reginald Vikary} (b. 315, d. 362) ** {Catelyn Brax} (b. 320, d. 340) - Lord Reginald's wife. Died from pneumonia. *** Jordan Vikary - Current Lord of Boar's Head. *** Camila Lorch (b. 337) **** Alice Vikary (b. 356) **** Byron Vikary (b. 356) ** Dareon Vikary (b. 317) *** Harmond Hill (b. 334) *** Celia Hill (b. 337) ** Leobald Vikary(b. 318) ** Muriel Lydden (b. 322) *** Alicent Vikary (b. 339) *** Tansy Vikary (b. 342) Category:House Vikary Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi